Story Ideas that would probably never be Made into Stories
by chachingmel123
Summary: Here is a series of One-shots of ideas for stories that just come to me, unfortunately none of the One-Shot's would ever be made into a story however they are up for adoption. PM if you want to start doing a story based off my idea's.
1. Chapter 1

Dead Man Mind

This is just a one shot that has been in my head for quite a while now.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

In a graveyard somewhere in America.

A graveyard was eerily quiet.

All the living who had come to pay their respects to their deceased love one's had all gone home, mist began to form coating the ground and a thick layer of fog made it hard to see through.

If you listened carefully, you would have heard a soft hum in the air, signalling the arrival of something.

This was something was a slimy green Alien blob, it was incredibly small so even if it wasn't protected by the fog, most people wouldn't even be able to see it, the blob was a run away.

He had just found out that his whole life had been nothing but a lie from the very beginning, he wasn't allowed to interact much with the outside world and his friends were limited.

He had just found out he was nothing more than a lab rat.

He had accidently ear dropped on a conversation with two doctors he saw on a regular bases, thinking they were out of his hearing range, they casually referred to him as a test subject and were discussing the new experiment they were having him do.

He didn't think, he ran.

He ran to the nearest teleporter and teleported to Earth since Aliens tend to avoid the planet since they were deemed as nothing but Apes by most species so that made it a perfect hiding spot for him.

He found himself in the middle of some graveyard, this meant he had a large amount of potential 'Skins' to wear and nobody would question it since the original owner was already dead, he needed a body that was young and strong, not too young and he certainly didn't want the body of someone who died from natural forces.

So far he had no luck, until he came face to face with a certain tombstone.

 **HERE LIES: RICK RASTUS**

 **xxxxx-xxxxx**

 **BELOVED:**

The rest of the gravestone was covered in mud and leaves so he couldn't read since he had no physical arms in the first place, if he had managed to read the bottom lines, he would have thought twice before sliding through the cracks in coffin.

He wasn't even shocked when he saw the body was nothing more than bones in an extremely old looking suit that was covered in dust and considering the age of the bones themselves, this body had been dead for several years, his eyes traced over the form and know instantly that the body used to be strong and steady.

He slipped in through the cracks of the bone in the right leg and made his way up to the skull where the brain was and had to wince at the sight of the brain, it was almost none-existent and even the little that was left had some sort of black parts to it especially concerning the places where the memories are kept, showing head trauma.

He know instantly that this human must have died from a blow to the head, he wouldn't be surprised that if he did manage to restore it to what it once was, the memories would be forever out of his reach.

It was better this way so that he wouldn't have to deal with the memories of the person who once inhabited this body, showing up at inappropriate times.

He touched the brain and was shocked to feel some activity, this person was as good as dead, perhaps the person was in a never ending comma so what would happen if he woke up that life?

There was no way in hell, he was going to 'share' this body with the human even if it was his, he was going to make sure, the human know his position and did not over step his authority, if the human were to even talk to him like they were on the same level, he would leave this body immediately and watch happily as the body want back to a pile of bones.

Screw equality!

He was going to make surer the human know exactly who 'wore the pants' in their relationship and with that in mind he entered the small piece of brain and began to do repairs, well as good as he could make it.

First the bones were set into the right place and joined together, then came the skin, unfortunately he wasn't an expert in skin so there was scars such as thee one on his forehead but he could cover enough that it appears as a small cut and the hair growing out of his skull was long enough to cover the forehead and his other scars would be covered with clothes before he repaired the muscles and got them working again, the heart was the most difficult because the heart was a very complex thing especially when dealing with a blow to the heart, he had to wince at the meter hole in the heart before unplugging the veins and making sure blood could pass through it easily.

Now to repair the brain, the most complex part of the body, resulting him taking three months to finally complete because of how complex it was and now the body was ready, all he had to do is start the brain up.

He sent an electric pulse to start up the brain and waited patiently.

Meanwhile the being known as Rick floated in an empty space, he didn't how long he had been floating there, the images of his life played before his eyes like a broken record player, he could never reach out and touch them, interact with the people inside them.

Suddenly the memories became blurrier, having never happened before, usually they were so real and seem to taunt him but the first time, they started getting blurry, he started to forget things, one by one, the people in his memories began to go.

First the face of his mother was first to go soon after each of his family members faces became blurred to the point he had no idea who they were.

The faces of all his friends he had in life began to blur, his girlfriend and the image of her crying over him in the last few moments of life became blurry.

One by one each person that he had even known, began to disappear before his very eyes, the last to go was Koun Hizuri, the very person that he treated as a best friend and ended up dying for, disappeared like magic.

That's when he started to forget his own personal history, right down to the very food he ate even including his own name.

Light hit the space he had been imprisoned in for years and for the first time in years, he became aware of his surrounding as he opened his newly restored eyes only to be met with darkness.

"What the?" His voice sounded foreign to his newly recovered ears, he went to stand up but immediately banged his head against a hard wooden ceiling,

"How does it feel to be back amongst the living, human?" a voice asked making him jump and banged his head in surprise.

He rubbed his head and stopped himself from muttering a curse word before chalking the voice up as his own imagination.

"I do not like to be ignored" The voice said again and he looked around frantically.

"Where are you?" The once dead man said, looking around, trying to see through the dark.

"If you must know, I'm inside your mind. I'm the being that brought you back to life, I could have left you for dead and taken control over your body but even I know, I wouldn't be able to blend into your human population" The voice said as the man was hit with the revelation that he had died.

The voice continued seeing that its host was too shocked to say anything. "By the way, I'm stating this now. We are not partners or 'friends'. I have no intention in becoming buddies with you. You are my slave"

"W-Wait, what!?" The man said, snapping out of his shock, what did the voice mean, he was going to be his slave!?

"You heard me" The voice said, "You are my slave and I am your Master"

"Like hell you are!" The man said, he would rather go back to being dead than to be someone slave!

His body burned.

He suddenly felt like he was in fire and he opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out, after a minute or two in agony, the pain finally stopped.

"Every time you disobey, my orders, I will make sure that what you just felt is nothing but a sting" The voice said in a cold and deadly tone as the man felt pain in his chest area which made him gulp. "Now do you understand, your position?" the voice asked.

The man said nothing before he felt his body heat up, once again and he quickly said. "YES!"

"Yes, what?" The voice said.

"Yes, Master" The man voice sounded defeated.

"Good" the man could feel the voice grinning from ear to ear. "Now, that wasn't hard was it? What is your name?" the voice said, checking how much of the brain was there.

The man was about to open his mouth when his mind went blank.

He couldn't remember his own name!

His heart spend up and his breathing became heavy from the panic.

"From you're silence I can conclude, that you do not remember." The voice said. "Well I'll help fill some blanks, Your name is Rick since that is what is written on your tomb stone and your American, from your looks you seem to be in your early twenties, I do not know how long you've been dead for however."

The man named Rick breathed a sigh of relief as he was told his name that at least gave him some identity but his friends and family were pretty much gone from his mind, hell, he didn't even know what he did for a living! And how did he even die in the first?

As his mind contempt on the unanswered question that suddenly appeared, the voice said. "You need to get out of your coffin", that word sent shivers down his spine, to think he was just a pile of bones, not too long ago, terrified him.

Rick complied and tried to his very best trying to break out but it was no use, it was too heavy for his newly recovered muscles.

"Hold on" He heard and suddenly he felt like he had been giving a boost and the lid came off easily and he finally got up as a mountain of dark came crashing in, coating him as the moonlight hit him, showing it was dark and he looked down to find himself covered in nothing but dirty and dust, at least he wasn't naked, he thought positively.

"Well quickly get out and close the lid" The voice demanded and Rick could have rolled his eyes, he wondered if he was crazy for having a voice in his head.

Yep, he was.

He quickly complied and got out and pushed the lid back into place and even placed a fresh pile of dirt on top of the coffin and buried it well, to make sure, there was no evidence that there was anything amiss.

He heard a loud grumble and was surprised to find it was from his stomach with that came hunger, a feeling he hadn't felt in years and he walked down the path, in search of food, to think he had been carried along this same path but to be buried.

He pushed those thoughts out of his head.

"You can't go around looking like you just crawled out of dirt" The voice said and Rick looked down, he didn't think he was that bad. "There is a river not that far from here, go wash off" fearing another attack to the heart, Rick complied and followed the voice instructions and found himself facing flowing water.

He didn't question it, he took off his mud filled suit and stripped down naked and made his way into the freezing cold lake and immediately wanted to get out but his legs weren't working!

"Stay and clean-up" the voice demanded and Rick complied even though his body was screaming for something warm.

Rick found his head going under water several times to get the mud out of his hair and the dirt slid off him, once clean, he ran out of the rive shivering.

What happened next could only be described as impossible.

It felt like his whole body was receiving a blow dry and clothes started to form around his very body, he was now dressed in a chequered shirt with crystal white pants with a black lean coat over him with black and white high tops.

"How?" He asked, with his mouth open wide.

"How do you think, we Aliens go around unnoticed?" The voice said and Rick eyes widened, he had an Alien in his head!

"Now let's get going" The voice said and before Rick very eyes, a bag full of cash and documents appeared out of thin air.

"Hold on, can you materialise anything?" Rick asked, surely there was a rule against this.

"Yes, I can. I was planning on just take your body and leaving" The voice said, not at all hesitant on stating his plans as Rick frowned, he really didn't like the sound of that but who was he too to state his opinion as he looked into the bag to find a passport with his picture in it and he rose an eyebrow at the name, on it.

"Why didn't you use my real name?...Master" He asked, remembering the last part, he wasn't exactly happy with the change of name.

"Yes that would go down well" The voice said, with pure sarcasm in his voice. "For one thing, you're dead! I do not intend to attract attention what with you carrying around the same name, you look like you would probably attract the media. They would want to know how someone who was reported dead is around walking and looking exactly the same as the moment he died" and Rick couldn't fault that, for some reason, he wasn't very fond of the idea of the Media invading his privacy.

"But why did you pick, Renzo Carmine?" he asked and why 'Renzo' of all names.

"Were going to Italy, of course" the voice said, like it was obvious. "I hear the weather is lovely this time of the year" and Rick wanted to sweat drop. "Now let's get something to eat before we head to the airport"

"What! Now!?" Rick said, so fast!

"Well of course, I don't want to risk being seen by someone who knows you" The voice said and Rick had to agree, mainly because it would be awkward trying to explain, he had no idea who they were.

#20 minutes later#

Lucky he was in American, he didn't even realise it at first but he was speaking English like he had been speaking it his whole life even though he looked Japanese, so there was no shortage of shop selling food and after his stomach was filled he got a cab and drove all the way to the airport where he boarded the plane to Italy, lucky he didn't run into anyone that know him however he did get one or two looks from people as he walked by.

He sat in third class and looked out of the window.

Why was did he feel like, he was leaving everything behind?

And scene!

Like I said, this is a one shot, this is just an idea that had popped into my mind so I have no intention of continuing it and I already have enough stories on my plate…. *cries in a corner*. For my next one shot, it's called 'The Team of Gods' which is about the generation of miracles and Kagami being all old men who still have a deep passion for the sport but because of their old bodies, they can no longer play, they all receive a text that says 'If you had a chance to go back, what would you do?'. You know how this plays out. They all get sent back in time and are reduced to six years olds while their your versions still exist.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shinigami Prince

I wanted to do a death Note One-shot before the Kuroko no basket one.

I do not own death note.

Enjoy!

2 million years into the past, before the birth of both Light and L, two humans who provided an endless amount of entertainment for a certain spiritual species, the death gods.

In the Shinigami realm, the inhabitants was in an uproar, the king had fallen sick, there was no explanation for it. The king, unlike his lower subjects, didn't need to write names of humans inside a notebook to make sure he lived another hundred years, he was basically the life of the Shinigami realm without him, the realm wouldn't exist and the creatures that inhabit it would have never come into existence.

So the whole of the Shinigami world were scratching their heads, trying to figure out what was wrong with their king and it wasn't until a visible lump had began to grow where the stomach area was that their worry turned to laughter.

The king had somehow gotten pregnant!

The fact that it was impossible for Shinigami to get knocked up, crossed many minds, since Shinigami just appear out of thin air, making the whole pregnant situation even more hilarious, there were jokes about what the abnormity would look like, when it was finally born, some even joked about how the King got pregnant in the first place.

There was a law in the realm that said, Shinigami were not allowed to feel and deep emotions because like humans, Shinigami that defied the law, did things recklessly and ended up going against the very nature of the realm and as a result they turn into dust or ash and wasn't that a frightening thought even to Death God?

So the Gods tended to be amused most of the time or bored playing cards and immense themselves in gambling with a trip to the human realm once, in a while to increase their life count. Their existence was truly a bore but the fact that the king of all beings was pregnant, truly brought light into their lives much to the Kings own displeasure.

Shinigami from all over came to visit the king and pay their respects to the soon to be born Prince and as time passed, the bump grew at an alarming rate and then it happened.

The stomach couldn't take anymore and burst open and out came a small creature like no other, it had taken some features from the King himself, it had red flowing hair and long pointy multiple of spikes coming out of his head, it face didn't look like someone just dumped a batch of makeup onto its head like the other's Shinigami's instead he only a had a slightly pale complexion, the face was round and eyes were much bigger showing its youth, tiny black and white wings made themselves know on its small frame which was much like a skeleton but it looked like it still had some meat on its bones.

All in all, if it wasn't for its abnormal features, it could easily pass as a human, a very good looking human, it was by far the most good looking Shinigami that had ever came into existences as all eyes were only the abnormity.

It's eyes fluttered up to revealed large red pupils, that clearly belonged to a Shinigami, no human was born with such abnormal looking eyes.

It raised its heads and met the faces of all the Shinigami that had gathered to get a good look at their prince.

It's eyes widened into saucers.

And screamed.

It began screaming louder and the Shinigami around cringed at the volume, you would think it was a human seeing a Shinigami for the first time with all that screaming it was doing and the Shinigami child tried to get as far away as possible from the large crowd, it bumped against the king's own leg who's stomach had completely healed and the being bent down to get a better look at its spawn.

Which only terrified the abnormity even further.

"You have my hair" The king said, his voice sounded harsh and cold as it brushing a bit of the newborn hair aside to look at its face using his bony twig-like fingers.

The newborn eyes rolled to the back of its head and fainted.

Laughter erupted around the room as one Shinigami personal guard went to take the unconscious form of their new prince away, to the newly prepared room which was basically a nightmare room if you were human since the bed was made out of human bones on a high stack of human skulls.

"Well that certainly was quite a reaction" One of the Shinigami said, knowing the other's would have fun scaring the spawn before the abnormity got used to them.

The other's began to leave, one by one, spread the news about the new prince to their fellow creatures.

#Scene Change#

Chui Kang had everything going for him in life, he was blessed with good looks and a good brain to match but there was just one probably.

Like all Protégés, people had ridiculously high expectations of him.

He had tried to meet those expectation as much as he could and for a time, everyone was satisfied, that was until he found out, he was nothing more than a puppet on a string after overhearing his parents talk about what Job he would be applying for, who he would marry, how many children he was going to have even the very friends he had, weren't really his friends.

He couldn't understand why his parents would want to control every aspect of his life and thought back to all those weird 'games' his parents would play with him and realised he had never really had a normal childhood, he was always placed as far away as possible from the other children by his parents and when he did make friends, they were genius like himself.

His whole life was a lie, he didn't own one thing that his parents hadn't stuck their nose into and if he tried to rebel, he know just how fast the public would turn on him and he would lose everything, it had happened to many genius who thought they could be just like everybody else.

It was the way of humans, it was easy to celebrate one person and then condemn them the next, there was always someone out there waiting to slender you and that just adds more pressure when you're a well know genius, you always have to be really careful what you say, who you hang out with even what food you ate.

It was just like being a celebrity.

Now the manga Death Note, that interested him.

Especially the Shinigami, having picked up the manga by accident and was immediately fascinated with the concept of Shinigami, they had a certain freedom that Humans didn't have, the race didn't judge one another especially when they all look and dress so weirdly.

The only responsibility they had, though twisted as it seemed was making sure they lived longer, they could walk down the streets and nobody would give them a second look, mainly because nobody know they were standing next to a Death God.

You could be anyone you wanted and nobody would give a damn.

And plus, it would be cool to fly.

If reincarnation was real and he had a choice, he would defiantly want to be one of them because he was sure, if things continue to go on like this, he would lose himself to madness, he just didn't know how long until he gave up and killed himself.

It had taken him two years before he finally gave up, he called his so called friends and family over for thanks given and revealed how he know his whole life was a lie and took pleasure in seeing the shocked and froze looks from them before stabbing himself, ignoring the gaps and horrified looks in his last moment of life, he just told them all to go to hell.

What he didn't notice was the inhuman eyes that looked at him from afar with interest in it's eyes, the being had been trailing the mortal for a couple of years, having found him pretty interesting so he know all about the Manga Death Note and thought.

If the man wished to be reborn as a Shinigami, who was he to deny him?

Kang found himself in complete and utter darkness, he couldn't move and he didn't care, he was finally free even though he was dead, it was better this way.

It lasted a full two minutes before, he was shoved into something, something that did not feel human at all, it was small but as time passed, he began to grow and he slowly came to terms that he no longer had normal fingers, he had claws and the body he was in, was mostly made out of bone, he had yet to look at himself properly but one day, light penetrated the darkness and he was let out of the abyss.

Only to come face to face with most ugly and most terrifying creatures he had ever laid his eyes on and he screamed, his voice sounded so strange to his ears and he began to go into full panic mode.

Where was he?

Why wasn't he dead?

What are these creatures!?

Then one of them came down in front of him, revealing their hideous figure in all their glory and if he had been wearing pants, they would be soaking wet right now because he was terrified.

Then the _thing_ brushed it terrible hands against his forehead, getting rid of the chunks of hair in his vision and said, something that horrified him.

"You have my hair" and man, was that voice the stuff of what nightmares were made out of, his eyes darted for the exit but instead he suddenly came to a realisation.

All the beings near him, looked familiar as in the very shape of each one of them, struck a chord into his mind and every one of them looked cartoon.

No Anime, level cartoon.

Then he remembered, that he had always wanted to be a Shinigami but surely...

For a good second, he was in denial.

But what clinched it was that several of them were flying with massive wings.

Holy, he was in Death Note!

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted with that realisation, he could hear the sound of cruel laughter in his haze before everything went black.

He woke up, hours later thinking it was all a dream and got up ready to got the work.

The bed he was sleeping on was made out of bones!

He looked down to find, he was on top of a pile of human skulls.

Holy shit! It was real!

Before he could scream, he heard the sound of flapping wings and quickly closed his mouth as a Shinigami with dirt brown skin and eagle like wings appeared on top of the bed.

He stared at it.

It stared at him.

"Young Master" The Shinigami said "Your finally awake"

His eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth dropped to the floor as he stared at the fictional being and managed to croak. "What are you?" just to make sure he got it right.

"We" The Shinigami corrected. "Are Shinigami and what humans like to call Gods of Death. I am Accel, your personal guard and you Young Master are the Kings son. I must confess that it is strange for a Shinigami of all beings to be born from another. We just usually come into existence, that's all"

The prince continue to look at him like he was some kind of alien, luckily the child was quick to absorb things.

Kang wanted to have another panic attack at what he was hearing, not only was he reborn into a Shinigami but he was pretty high up on the social leader to the point of being the King of all beings son! He would have thought he was just another soul added with no importance.

But he was wrong.

So very wrong.

"Is there something wrong, young master?" The Shinigami asked, seeing how the Shinigami was not moving.

Kang snapped out of it and shook his head and said. "No, I'm fine, Mr Accel"

"Just Accel, Young Master" The Shinigami said, "The Master himself wants to see you"

 _And by the Master, you mean the King.._ Kang, thought putting two and two together, he began to sweat, if such a being realises that he was actually a human that was just reincarnated into a Shinigami...

No, he wasn't going down that route!

And how the hell was he supposed to get down!?

He did not want to climb down especially if he had to step on human skulls to do it and as if sensing his distress.

The Shinigami took him by the arms, Chung was surprised that he wasn't as horrified as he should be in this situation and was soon carried above the ground.

"It's okay, young Master. We will start on your Flight training soon" Accel said, a lot of the castle was in pieces and to reach those pieces, you needed the ability to fly.

Chung merely clung onto the Shinigami as tight as he could, he had long ago figure out, he wasn't his usual size, after all what other explanation can you come up with when a Shinigami can pick you up with such ease?

He wondered what his new father would be like, he know for a fact that there was certainly not going to be any love between them, well not deep love that a child has for their parents that for sure.

They were Shinigami and whether he liked it all not, he wasn't going to get that special father and son bonding time, where they just hang out with each other and do something stupid, doing that was as good as committing suicide and he was right.

As the years grew by, his relationship with his father was strict and orderly, there was no hugs or words of love between them, most of his time was spent with Accel, learning all about Shinigami and how to be the perfect example of Shinigami which included a whole lot of humour and sarcasm which was defiantly a new change from what he was used to.

But the realm was boring.

He found that out quick and fast, after who knows how long since it was hard to tell how much time had passed so Accel helped him get the human world and guided him through the strange 'new' world and to his shock, neither L or Light had been born yet and it wouldn't be until a millennium later that the original storyline began and he intended to have a front row seat to the whole spectacle.

And that meant he had to find a way to not only be visible to other people but look human, he had to appear to be on the same genius level or greater as L and Light or they won't even look at him twice and through watching the show in private, the sheer level of tactics and brain power used made him look like a normal person.

So he began to 'borrow' books from the human world much to Accel confusion, he began to bury himself deep within books, learning everything from the history of every country to about any piece of technology that has ever been invented yet, it was a lot but time flowed really slow in the realm so he was okay, he just had to keep visiting the human world.

He started doing his own experiments trying to find a way to appear human and that was pretty much a series of explosions that kept things lively for the rest of the population until he had finally succeed in becoming human.

He had crafted a ring that automatically adjusted its size when coming in contact with his finger or claw as it now was and made it invisible so even Shinigami couldn't see it, it had different modes and for a couple of years, he pretended to be an ordinary salary man, it was hard not being so sarcastic all the time but he soon got the whole human thing down and had even gotten a sweetheart that looked similar to him in his true form.

Once it was established that they were intend dating and they both went a holiday together while he secretly spread rumours of the woman being pregnant with a child, the holiday was a long one and he even Photoshop some pictures to make it look like she was pregnant, thanks to his books on birth, he really put into detail on the pregnant stomach, making it look as realistic as possible and made sure there was no flaws because when dealing with something like L, you can't afford to do a half assed job.

Then when it was time to 'deliver the child' he killed her, he didn't feel terrible about it, a lot of his emotions were not as wild like they were previously, he buried the body and made a huge show about holding a funeral and shed a few tears, he made sure to look just like a grieving man and people saw him in despair over his 'girlfriend' death and to further sell it, he would always look at a small box which many assumed that it was a wedding ring that he had brought to propose to her with before her death, then he disappeared.

He waited a couple of months before transformed himself into a tiny baby where he was dropped off by Accel onto an orphanage's doorstep in a basket with a picture of 'his parents' smiling happily beside him while his 'father' had dropped off the face of the Earth.

He was taken in just around the time, Light Yagami had just been born, meaning he will enter To-oh University at the same time as Light would and he was forced to be patient with his 'age' and made sure to come off as a cheery happy 'child' who draw smile on the co-workers faces.

Heck even the children liked him despite the fact he was at the top of his class, his cheery and carefree attitude made people flock towards him and he was always surrounded by 'friends', he would see Accel from time to time since the Shinigami was not very keen on sticking around and watching him go through 'childhood', heck even some of the Shinigami had come to visit, wondering what he was up to.

His new human name was Christian Rodin, some small town orphaned French kid, who's mother was dead and the father had dropped off the face of the earth, he was a 'mixture' of both of his 'parents' from the one photo he had and boy was it boring waiting for 17 years before he was old enough to apply for To-oh University overseas and he was glad that nobody looked at him twice when he sat down for the entrance exam.

He sat at the back, watching L watch Light before Ryuk eyes landed on him, first confusion passed on the Shinigami face since the Shinigami couldn't see his life count before a smirk crossed his lips, it wasn't clear if the Shinigami had figured out what he was or who he was.

But it was clear as day, that the Shinigami know he was no ordinary human.

He finished the test easily, way before Light and L but made sure it looked like he was still doing the test before the time ran out and gave a sigh of relief like everyone else.

He had rented an apartment not that far away from the school and waited for the moment, he got his acceptance later and both L and Light were surprised when another name was called out for a hundred percent on the test.

"And now a few words from the Freshmen Representatives," The principle of To-oh said, reading out his lines as he called each name out. "Light Yagami!" Light stood up, the perfect example of a straight A student.

"And Ryuuga Hideki!" L stood up, under his false alias, in all his messy glory as the bags under his eyes were showed.

"Huh, there are two representatives this year?" Someone whispered.

"Ryuuga Hideki? As in the idol?" Some else whispered, until they saw 'Hideki'. "Never mind, he looks nothing like him" as both Light and L walked up the stage and gave their own speeches but just when they were about to go, the Principle was informed of some kind of error.

"Huh? Another one?" The man said, as the teacher nodded, he turned around to the large group of students and teachers and said. "It seems there's been some sort of mistake" the man announced much to everyone surprise. "There is actually three Freshmen Representatives this year. Christian Rodin, please come up" and everyone turned to look to find a tall red haired teen, without his jacket on.

"Yes, sir," The 'boy' said, with a clear accent in his voice and tried to make his way to the staircase only to trip and face plant on the floor.

A couple of snickers were heard as the boy sheepishly picked himself up still smiling and made his way up the stairs, ignoring both Light and L stares on his back.

"Hi, my name is Christian Rodin and I'm from France. I don't really have much to say except for I want these three years to be the best years of my life" The boy said and both Light and L were branding him as an idiot the more he spoke. "Oh and like any guy, I want to get a girlfriend before the three years are up!" getting an agreement look from those who have been single for far too long and an interesting look from the females half who saw that the male was actually quite good looking and the fact that he was a foreigner and had an accent with it, just added to the appeal, he seemed like a fun guy to hang around.

"Thank you, Mr Rodin," The principle said, taking the mike and Christian gave him a salute, which gained some more snickers and Christian got off the stage behind both L and Light.

Light didn't like it.

From the moment Christian came into view, Ryuk hadn't stopped laughing.

And scene!

This is another one shot, that just came to me this morning. I wondered what would happen if an Oc got reborn as the son of the King of the Shinigami and wanted to be closer to Light and L, this is how I imagined it to go down. Review/Fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

The Possible Child

I do not own Kim Possible.

Enjoy!

James and Ann Possible, had been growing excited for months because they were going to give birth to twins.

Yes, Twins.

At first they thought it was just a just one baby girl but they quickly noticed that Ann's stomach was growing abnormally large for just one child and even their family doctor said, her stomach was too large and they agreed to have a team of doctors and nurses send a probe in to see what was causing the womb to expand larger than normal.

To their doctors bafflement and the couples happiness, there was another child hiding behind the main one, so it was no wonder the usual scan didn't pick the child up.

As months passed by, they were made aware of the second babies gender which was a boy and the child was a lot more active than their baby girl.

Who would have thought that God would blessed them with not only one child but two and James and Ann would be seen sitting together reading a story or talking to the babies waiting for the day where they would finally see them in the real life and not just on a screen.

Now among all this joy, they were also cautious, they had heard that babies have recently gone missing in the area and the perpetrator had yet to be caught which sent them on edge, so they made sure to give birth in a hospital that everybody know each other and no stranger could be seen walking around in doctor or nurses clothing and just to be on the safe side, they made sure to book their room on the highest floor.

Convinced that they were safe and nobody was getting anywhere near their unborn children, when Ann water broke, they were completely at ease, thinking they were safe and the babies would arrive safely.

Well, it took a lot of Ann screaming at her husband and crushing her husband hand before the two babies were introduced to the world, all safe and wrapped up in their mothers arms while James looked at them after someone had woke him up from fainting half way through.

James and Ann looked at their two new born babies, almost identical in nature, both babies took after Ann with the chunks of light red hair, the only real difference was the shape of the eyes and the mouth, the girl had plump lips while the boy had James' mouth.

The happy, yet tired couple named the girl, Kimberly Ann Possible or 'Kim' for short, while they named the male Alexander James Possible or 'Alex' for short, both new parents know that the twins would look so alike that even they wouldn't be able to tell the difference sometimes until puberty hit and it became clear their genders.

Both of them got, the feeling that the twins will grow up to do incredible things some day.

James went to sit on a nearby chair to finally get some sleep while a nurse came in to take the babies away to allow Ann to get some rest, thinking her babies were safe.

Both parents couldn't have been more wrong.

The nurse that took the babies had other intentions, the couple didn't know that the same nurse had been looking into other rooms, 'checking' to see how the other mothers were doing while in reality she was looking for what baby she wanted, nobody questioned it since she had been working at the hospital for a couple of years so everyone trusted her.

She wanted to have a beautiful baby since she couldn't have a child of her own, preferably male and so far, she had no such luck until she came across the Possible family and her eyes landed on the two most beautiful pair of babies she had ever seen and the fact that one of them was male was a dream come true.

The Ann woman was too tired to notice how the nurse that came was looking at her children and was completely trusting when she handed both of them to the nurse.

The Nurse went to where the babies were kept, knowing all the camera angles and the blind spots of the room, she placed the babies there and made sure, nobody was in the room, she lifted the male twin and mumbled.

"So beautiful, you're going home with your new mommy, now" unaware that if the baby was awake, it would have understood every word coming out of her mouth and would be screaming for help.

She placed the baby in a trolley that she came in with and changed out of her nurse clothes, to casual ware and walked out of the building with nobody being the wiser and took a cab an hour away from her hide-out.

It wasn't until a nurse came in, a full hour later to check on the children that any of the staff member's realised that one of the babies were missing and the whole staff went on red alert to identified which baby was taken, they checked the whole building before delivering the news to both parents who were unaware that one of their children had been taken.

Luckily after some digging, they easily identified the culprit much to both James and Ann relief thinking their baby would be returned back to them, in no time at all.

However the woman was smart, for the next six months, she only went out in disguise to buy what was needed with a child of her own even though it was stolen, her plan would have been perfect if she was dealing with her own hell.

The baby wouldn't listen to her!

If she were to feed him, it would shout and scream for hours on end and she couldn't even go near the baby without it trying to move away from her, it was like it knew, she wasn't his real mother and those eyes that held far too much intelligence for a baby, seriously creped her out.

On most days, she wouldn't get an hour of sleep.

She needed to get rid of it and then steal another child but this time make sure the baby was normal and it would be obedient to her, like she dreamed, not trying to make her life a living hell so she planned how to get rid of it.

She drugged the child with sleeping pills to make sure, he was quite than drove to the nearest airport, and smuggled the baby onto the plane.

She got on a random plane that went over America and while the plane was still flying, she pretended to go toilet and opened the window and took the still sleeping baby and smiled nastily as she dropped it out of the window, there was no way the sleeping baby would survive such a fall and acted like nothing was wrong and sat back down in her seat.

Meanwhile, the baby dropped hundreds of miles to its death above a place that was covered in nothing but grass and only a couple of buildings.

The baby woke up, only to start screaming at seeing the ground coming in fast.

#Scene Change#

Charlie and Nicole Brown were an old couple who even in their retirement age, where rich.

So stinking rich that even the most arrogant of people turn their heads and kiss the ground they walked on.

Both of them had made their fortunes sealing high class Jewellery and investing in business that don't show promise on paper but when natured, turned into first rate business.

They had everything anybody could ever wish for except for one thing.

They didn't have a child of their own.

They had been trying for years but no result and you would think that they would go to an adoption agency and adopt a child of their own but with how people looked at them especially knowing they were rich, a lot of people wanted to get a piece of their fortune and charged them ridiculous prices.

They were wary of other people and only hired people when they finished doing a full background check on them to make sure, they weren't being deceived so their chances of even adopted a child from a business that didn't have any secret motive was very slim to none.

They were both on their way back from town when they heard a scream coming from above, they stop the carriage and looked up to find a small baby coming down fast above them.

"Dear, Lord!" Charlie yelled, quickly getting out and trying to catch the baby, his wife also got out and both of them tried to catch the baby before it hit the floor so they didn't have to deal with a dead baby corps on the road.

They almost didn't make it in time and Nichole happened to catch the screaming baby, her heart pounded fast in her ears and Charlie breathed a sigh of relief and went up to his startled wife to get a look at the baby who could have died and could only exclaim at how beautiful the baby was.

Light red short hair and the most striking pair of green eyes they had ever seen, they were confused when they saw it was wearing boys clothes, having thought it was a girl but after checking the baby gender, they found out, the baby was indeed a boy, a very pretty boy.

"Where in god's name did this baby come from!" The man exclaimed, how was it possible for a baby to drop from the sky? the only way he know for that to happen was..

If the baby was dropped from a plane.

But what kind of sick, twisted monster would do such a thing?

The baby looked at them with fear in its eyes, as if they were going to finish him off since he didn't die, the look spoke volumes of the baby mistreatment.

"Don't worry, little gut, we won't hurt, you" Nicole said, softly getting a very scary sceptical look from the baby, it did not sit well with such a young face. "Let's take you back to our house and get you safe while we figure out what to do next" and with that, the baby was shocked to be carried so gently into a high class carriage but it was too tired to struggle and fell asleep in the stranger arms.

Meanwhile the woman who thought that she had successfully committed murder and had finally gotten rid of her nightmare, arrived in Australia hoping for a new beginning and a chance to get a baby that she wanted and ditched her disguise since she thought, that there was no chance that there would be wanted posters of her around so she wondered around looking for a motel to stay in.

Within minutes, police cornered her having gotten a tip and she was arrested and put into a jail cell, the Possible's where informed that the woman was caught and that the woman refused to talk about where the baby was.

The Possible's immediately hopped onto a plane to Australia to meet the woman who stole one of their children and face to face with the kidnaper and the woman finally cracked and told them how much she suffered underneath the child which got James proud of his son, for making the woman life a living hell.

Before she dropped the bomb on them by explaining just what she had done to get rid of the baby.

The Police were disgusted.

Ann collapsed and cried for her child she would never see grow up.

James comforted his wife with a look of pure sorrow, he had been looking forward to having another man in the house and doing manly stuff that he hadn't done in year's thanks to his wife stern glare and looks of pure disapproval.

Everyone in the building believed the child was truly dead and the Possible's came home only to have a small funeral beside a very young Kimberly who had no idea what was going on but know that it wasn't the time to be her usual happy self when she saw her mommy cry and her daddy looking very sad.

But both of them quickly pulled themselves together when they realised they still had one child, a very sweet and loving baby girl who needed them even when they themselves fall into despair and promised to be the best parents a child could ever want.

They never once mentioned Alex to Kim mainly because they themselves were still healing and they didn't want Kim asking questions that opened up such old wounds.

When Ann found out she was pregnant again, years later and with two twin boys, they made sure that they had the baby inside their own house and did a background check on the nurse handling the twins and James made sure to watch the Nurse like a hawk, the poor woman was freaked out by this of course and got out of the house as soon as possible.

The two baby boys were named Jim and Tim and James could finally could do man stuff with them even though, he had to wait for a couple of years while his mind briefly to Alex, every few years and Ann herself, thanks to the children was kept so busy that she didn't have time to think about Alex and what could have been.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, California to be exact, a certain 8-year-old redhead boy was running around a huge house, many would have thought this child was a girl giving how feminine he looked to the males around the area.

His adopted name was Ashton Brown but his birth name was Alexander James Possible and he was a Reincarnation.

Yes, he remembered everything about his past life and really didn't like how he died, getting torn apart by a life size shredder was defiantly not a good way to go.

He was confused when he became blind and started to hear voices and one voice stood above all, it was soft and comforting but then his surrounding changed.

He was suddenly hearing a very different voice, one that wasn't anything like the previous one and all his senses told him to run for his life but he was immobile and could only wait for his senses to clear up and when they did, he noticed how short he was and that his hands were baby size, he couldn't even make a fist, his legs had been reduced to nothing but a sack of potatoes.

Then he saw the woman and the look in her eyes did nothing to comfort him, he tried to shout for help but all that came out was baby talk.

That's when it hit him, he was baby and thought back to the baby in the mirror and realised that baby was him!

He couldn't believe how his appearance had change and that's when it all came back to him.

He had died.

His old body was mutilated beyond recognition and he had somehow gotten into this body which looked nothing like the woman who was taken care of him.

They looked nothing alike.

He was suddenly very frightened of his current situation and would back away when the woman even touched him, he didn't know what was going on but he know enough to tell that something was terribly wrong with the situation he was in.

The woman kept on trying to make him call her 'Mommy' that itself made him shudder in horror and tried his very best to alert anybody around of his presence when that didn't work, he changed plans and set out on making sure the woman gave him up and returned him to where he was supposed to be and for a time his plan was working.

And the woman had finally reached her breaking point.

She had drugged him, he realised too late one day and when he did wake up from the noise of the air current, he found himself plummeting to the ground from high above with no parachute in sight!

He just wanted he to return him not try to murder him!

Just when he was about to hit the ground, he was caught by an angel but he was still not out of the woods yet because he didn't know the couples motives and expected them, to get a shot gun or something and shoot him but to his surprise they took him in.

They realised that someone was out there to kill him if the whole death from a hundred feet from the airplane was anything to go by and had offered to shelter him and adopt him, he didn't feel any hostile intentions from them just kindness and they even gave him room.

They seem very happy that he was here and they didn't force themselves on him, a month turned into years and he began to think of the couple as grandparents, he had no idea how important his heritage was at the age of five and he entered school for the first time, a very uptight school in nothing but in the school shorts, black shoes and white shirt with a mini tie, the standard uniform for boys.

He thought he was normal looking and it didn't even cross his mind that he could be mistaken for a girl, a very tomboyish girl and the teacher had literal sat him down and told him he should dress his own gender and asked if his guardians where forcing him to wear 'unlady like clothes' and he looked at her like she had grown two heads.

The woman can't be serious, right?

And to his horror, he realised she was serious and immediately took all his clothes off and walked around the classroom in nothing but miniature fish briefs which clearly had a something going on in the middle and got fascinated looks from the children and a very shocked look from the teacher and Co-workers who were blow away that he had dressed gender appropriate.

After that, no teacher hassled him and to his horror the girls wanted to dress him up since he was so 'cute' and he finally took a long look in the mirror and was shocked at how feminine he looked and how he looked like a certain Spy from one of his Disney channel shows that he used to watch as a kid.

Kimberly Ann Possible.

For a time he ignored the resemblance and tried to get on with his life, with each new class he was always mistaken for a girl at first and guys would think he was too 'delicate' looking for any sports.

They were right, he sucked.

Really bad.

And now he looked like a clone of child Kim Possible except for the Pig tails and dress, he thought it was cool at first to look like a fictional character and had search 'Ann Possible' on the web for a laugh expecting a Wiki home page like usual but he was shocked to find actually evidence that they existed.

He fainted and woke up to be fanned by one of the butlers with a worried looking couple in the background.

You would have to blind to not see how he looked like a clone of the apparently real Kimberly Ann possible and wondered what his relationship was with the family, something told him he should have been in the family photos, smiling alongside everyone.

It was then he made a resolution, if he was in Kim Possible and he was related to her than he would be just as kick ass as Kim herself, he managed to Poppy dog eyes his way all the way to hiring a professional martial arts teacher, he took up sports and really dove into obtaining knowledge and getting straight A's or smiley faces in all his subjects, he learned from observing the popular kids and took notes to be put into practise, he also took up music and language lessons.

It was hard at first but after he organised his schedule, it was easy to follow.

He made sure to buy the best brands of clothes money could buy and made sure to be seen as athletic, he quickly made a name for himself in the sports world and accepted to advise the latest sporting equipment.

Than puberty hit.

He grow like crazy, his voice broke and became deeper, his face became longer, he was suddenly growing hair in embarrassing places and he had to invest in creams that stopped pimples from forming, he cut his hair short and he had to buy new clothes that fit him.

But it didn't stop there.

He suddenly found himself swamped with girls who didn't talk to him because they wanted to dress him up in female clothes, they wanted to talk to him because they thought he was 'hot and to die for', some girl words and not his. The guys suddenly saw him as some kind of Icon and role model they should aspire to be.

And he had to get out.

It's was a million times harder trying to be cool when people were watching everything you did, the teacher's always talking about you and he couldn't even go to the bathroom without being accompanied by someone.

That's when he remembered, Middleton High, the place where Kim and Ron go to and had pleaded with his grandparents to let him transfer schools saying he needed to go somewhere to breath.

They agreed to transfer him to the UK and let him attend Middleton High.

# Middle High#

Ron got to school on his bike, Rufus in his pocket and nobody gave him a second glance, he was about to meet up with KP, Kim possible, his best friend and thought it was just going to be a normal day.

He was wrong.

So very wrong.

The sound of a roaring motorbike suddenly make itself know.

Ron turned around along with everyone else in the school yard to find a motorcycle approaching and were shocked to find it parking right beside Ron bike.

The driver took off his helmet to reveal the most drop dead, gorgeous male, any of them had ever seen.

Tall figure with the ideal body, not muscle bound but not too skinny either, he had light short red hair and entrancing green eyes swept over the court yard, those who had a keen eye for detail saw how expensive the clothes he wore were and recognised big American brands that complemented him nicely.

Bonnie Rockwell jaw dropped to the floor and every other female did also.

The males could only stare at the guy who was clearly way up there on the social scale.

Kim Possible came outside, wondering why Ron hadn't met her yet only to see a sight that made her join her rival Bonnie.

Ron could only stare as his mind shut down.

Bonnie was one of the first to pick their mouths off the floor and quickly went to introduce herself before the other's could have a chance to steal him away.

"Hi, my name is Bonnie Rockwell, are you new here?" Bonnie said, fluttering her eyes in the attempt to flirt and sending a message to the other females to back off.

"Yes, I am." The guy said, in a deep dreamy voice with an American accent and Bonnie was ready to pounce but managed to hold herself. "I'm starting school today and I don't know the way to the principle office"

"Don't worry, let me show you where it is" Bonnie said and the guy smiled and Bonnie retrained herself from squealing at her catch and led the way to principle office.

Nobody said, anything as the two disappeared and the silence was broken by Ron.

"OH, COME ON! WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T HAVE!" Ron shouted, all because he was good looking, Bonnie herself was escorting the guy to the principle office, everyone turned back to what they were doing and ignored him.

"Well besides, he's incredibly good looking," A familiar voice said and Rufus got out the communicator to reveal Wade. "He's got a cool accent which chicks dig, I've just done a background check and he is basically the alpha male of all guys, with multiple of athletic achievements and the fact that he's rich. Very rich"

"Wade I did not need your input!" Ron yelled.

"Me" a long forgotten female voice said making Ron turn to Kim.

"What?" Ron asked, seeing Kim's eyes were glued in the direction of the new kid.

"That guy looks like me"

And scene!

This is another one shot, that I've decided to do, there was a One Shot about Aizen from Bleach but I can't seem to find it, hmmm. Well I'll find it eventually. I wonder what you think of this one. Review/Fav and follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Daddy to All

Summary: Imagine dying and then waking up in a field of blood soaked flowers and the sky is crying blood. Now imagine some invisible voice telling you that he needs you to kick start a Vampire race in a fictional world.

Am I the only one who thinks, I'm going crazy? No? Good.

I do not own Hellsing (I wish: 3)

Enjoy!

Jacob Knight died.

It was as simple as that.

He had been fired from his eight job so you shouldn't be surprised when you hear that he lived in a box, he usually spent his week pay on Alcohol and making himself look presentable for the new interview.

His life was a never cycle of fired and get hired, when he had left University, he had high hopes that he would get a well-paid job, have a family, get a nice roof over his head until he was slapped in the face by reality that he had somehow dubbed him as a 'loser' in this world.

To him the world was divided between the winners and the losers and sadly, there was a lot more losers than winners out there.

So he was on his way to his latest interview, taking the bus like usual when a car came out of nowhere and collided with the bus, most of the people in the bus where already dead before the bus finally stopped rolling and sadly Jacob was one of them.

He would never know if his new job would be the one to land him a proper place to stay because he went from darkness.

To waking up, to find he was in a field of blood soaked flowers and blood was pouring down from the sky.

Onto him.

He freaked out.

He may have over reacted but he felt justified by his _little_ Freak out because anyone else would have done the same thing if they were in the same situation, in his hysteria he barely took notice of the fact that despite being in such a bloody environment, not an ounce of fabric on his body was tinted.

Once he had freaked out as much as he liked and had calmed down, his first thought was to find some way to get onto unbloodied soil and out of this nightmarish place but as far as his eyes could see all he saw were more bloody flowers with the same depressing mood.

" _I need to talk to you_ " a voice said darkly and Jacob swore.

"What the fuck!?" Jacob yelled, he turned around and quickly got into a stance, in case he was being attacked but to his surprise, nobody was there.

"Great, I'm hearing voices, I must be going insane" Jacob mumbled, scratching his head, perhaps he hit his head too hard.

That's when it hit him.

He had died.

Jacob didn't know how long he sat there, just seemly staring into space as the events of his death played out into his mind.

" _As much as I would enjoy you just sitting there and slowly coming to terms with your death. We have bigger things to talk about._ " The voice said again but this time drier, drier than the desert itself.

 _I'm going crazy aren't I?_ Jacob wondered, the voice was back again but he might as well see what the voice wanted even though he was convinced he was going insane or this was some kind of dream and said, feeling incredible crazy in the process.

"Who are you?"

He half expected for the voice to go away and wake up in his make shift bed and realise this was all some bad dream.

" _I am the God of the World, people from your Universe like to call. Hellsing_ " The voice said and Jacob burst out laughing.

Wasn't Hellsing just a Fictional story!?

Sure the main character was the most badass Vampire, he had ever seen and read about and 'Police Girl' was defiantly packing in the right areas but there was no way, that story was real.

" _I know this is hard to believe especially coming from a mortal who comes from a Universe where Vampire are just myths and there is no such thing as 'Ghouls' but believe me when I say. There are countless Universes parallel to your own. Some are the same with only a few minor tweaks but others are completely different_ " The voice said, as if he didn't care if Jacob believed it or not.

"…okay, let's say I believe you" Jacob said, sitting down, ignoring his surroundings. "Why is the 'God' of such a world, talking to me of all people? Shouldn't you be starting a war or listening to some occultists or Protestants pray to you?" and Jacob was sure if the Voice could, it would have laughed.

" _Very funny, mortal._ " The voice said, " _Believe it or not, one gets very bored when he knows everything and can see everything. One tends to take drastic actions and I really hate creating Vampires since there is so much screaming involved, some even curse my very existence, with so many people cursing and screaming. One tends to rethink their own existence_ "

 _Well who wouldn't?_ Jacob thought, sweat dropping, if some random Ghoul or Vampire came up to you intent on ending your life and even if you run, you would never outrun them, he was sure, he would be cursing to the high heavens and back in the his last few seconds before he was sucked dry or forced to do the same to other's.

" _So I'm looking for someone who can help me create Vampires and you seemed to fit the bill nicely_ " The voice said and Jacob had to do a double take.

"Do I have a choice?" Jacob said, the temptation of being so powerful enough to create Vampires on a fly was getting to him, he had never once been an a spec of power. "Can't you ask, someone like Alcuard to do it?" he asked.

" _We both know how that will turn out…_ " The voice deepened and Jacob had to sweat drop, yes he had a pretty clear image of how that would end, you might as well have started the Apocalypse if Alcuard was given that much power.

"What about Police Girl?" Jacob said, before he realised how that would turn out as well, there would be no Vampires in the world, she herself wouldn't be a Vampire and she would have never met Alcuard and Alcuard would be nothing but an ordinary soul, well as ordinary as someone like Alcuard can be.

Hellsing, wouldn't be Hellsing without Vampires.

She would unknowingly anger a lot of fans.

He too would be pissed if a book like Hellsing turned into a romance drama with little to no action sequences and there was nothing supernatural going on.

And practically nobody in that Inverse can be trusted with that much power without completely ruining the very soul of the world, the only logical solution was to pick someone outside the Universe, someone who wouldn't wipe Vampires off the planet or turn everyone into a Vampire to be 'accepted into Society'.

With him, even if he does show up as long as he doesn't do anything too drastic like, take out one of the major villains or Main characters, the world would go down it's intended path.

Although, what's the point in having power if he wasn't allowed to abuse it?

" _Do you see why, I chose you now?_ " The voice said, it was a statement and not a question..

Yes, Jacob did see, if it was any other person, the world of Hellsing would be screwed, well more screwed them it was already.

"Yes, I do" Jacob said, "However If I accept, what's in it for me?" yes it would be dumb to not ask this question.

" _Well, if you do accept._ " The voice said. " _For one thing, if you don't, I'll let you pass on and wipe this encounter from your very being. If you do accept, your soul will go back to the ground but you will be born into my Universe. You will be given Immortality however you can still die but I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to grow so strong that nothing can kill you. You have the ability to shape shift into anyone you like, along with the abilities of thousands of Vampires and I'll allow you to form a contract with a certain Demonic Demon but only when you're older_ "

 _Alright. Now you're talking!_ Jacob thought, he would be practically invincible, well at first he would be so weak that a dog could probably beat the stuffing out of him but he literal had all the time in the world and besides it would be nice to finally meet Alcuard face to face even if a bullet was being pointed at his head.

He would die happy, knowing he had met all the characters of the show.

"Alright, Mr God Person. I accept!" Jacob said.

" _Good luck and oh, tell Alcuard that he should stop doing 'creative' things to the Ghouls and Vampires. I'm sick and tired, of them always visiting me to complain about how they died._ " The voice said, in a tone that said, 'I know your laughing on the inside'.

And he was right.

Jacob was rolling around laughing on the inside before he black out.

#800 hundred years before Alcuard Birth#

As you would expect, there were fields as far as the eyes could see with houses made out of mud and anything else that would stick. Poverty was everywhere you looked and the noble's conditions were only slightly better but the fact of the matter was.

Everyone was poor compared to the modern Area.

Humans wore anything that could keep them warm and the life expectancy was low.

Really low, you were lucky to even survive until you were 40, so that meant breeding was very important and the main goal was to make sure the race lived on.

Death was so frequent and that nobody know if they were going to be struck down by a disease at any minute so of course, there would be superstitions lying around and the ever frequent, Witch who claimed they could do anything for a certain amount.

Yes, this was a very dark time for the few people living on earth that just barely made a Million in number.

Now there was a certain couple who always dreamt of conceiving a child, even though the woman was very unlikely to survive child birth due to certain factors but that still didn't stop them trying and when they realised that they couldn't conceive a child 'Naturally', a friend of theirs, recommended a Witch to them who may be of help.

Now they were understandably sceptic because there was tons of fake Witches, who just took the money and ran but they followed the directions and can to a make shift tent with the most ugliest woman, any of them had even seen, her faces was covered in warts and her hair was in a very unhealthy condition.

Despite this they both sat door and stated their request to the witch and she gave them instructions on how to make a baby and her payment.

Even though it was a lot, they still paid her and followed her instructions, they both cut off some of their hair and got some very unusual ingredients while they waited outside for the Witch to work her magic.

They heard a whole lot of shouting and screaming but they never went to check for fear, of interrupting the woman and if they did walk in, they would have saw that the woman right arm had started bleeding for no reason and the blood was dripping into the mixture and the woman could only watch in shock as her blood seemed to be devoured with every drop, as if feed something.

Once the ceremony was over, the woman was shocked to find a baby like no other.

The baby was still a mixture of both parents but it had silver hair and the moment that mouth opened, she saw canines are sharp as knife, the aura around the child was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

It felt so dark and intoxicating.

A demon.

That was her first thought as she stared at the flawless looking baby sleeping so peacefully but since this child wasn't her problem and she was getting paid to take this 'thing' to the couple and never see if again.

She scooped the sleeping child up and wrapped it in wolf skin before taking the abomination of Man Kind to the couple who were very shocked to see her carrying something in her arms and eyes widened in disbelief when she handed the child to them.

They both looked down to find the most perfect looking baby they had ever seen, none of the children currently running around looked anywhere near this flawless and they Instantly fell in love with the child.

The Witch never bothered to warn them about the 'thing' in the form of a child and deemed they would know about it on their own and she was right.

Not even two years after Jacob rebirth, his parents could tell he was different, he was faster, stronger than what he should be at such a young age, Jacob new father took him out hunting at three years old and he picked up the art at a terrifying pace.

Adults and children stayed clear of the silver haired child, there was just something unnatural about him that struck fear in their hearts but to his parents, he was their pride and joy, so what if the whole village seemed to fear their child.

To them he was a harmless child, who was simply misunderstood.

Meanwhile Jacob was shocked at how fast the adults and his parents died around him, at least he know which area he was not in since the life expectance was so low and he soon found himself alone without parents at the mere age of 8.

Some of the children even died before they even reached his age and as he grow older, the numbers of the people in the village was decreasing due to disease or leaving for a better Village that didn't have such a high death rate.

But when he reach 23, he noticed he wasn't aging and he needed to get the hell out of the village before someone starts taking notice , so he packed whatever he could find and went to travel the world which wasn't much and he hopped from one place to another, never fully settling down and in the middle of Greek era, he remembered he was supposed to create the world first Vampire.

His target was a drunken man who was drowning his sorrow and looked like, if he was dead, nobody would miss him.

So he followed the man back to his house in the dark and when the man finally noticed he was there, it was already too late.

He had bitten down hard onto the man neck and silenced the man with his other hand and started draining his blood, he watched the man go limp due to blood lost before he implanted the virus which will one day create the species known as a 'Vampire'.

The man woke up days later, feeling cold and looking deathly pale while he himself sat on a chair like he owned the place.

He explained to the man, just exactly what he now was and that his life as a human was pretty much over but instead of despair like he expected, he was surprised to find the man had accepted what had happened to him.

It turned out the man had been betrayed by his closest friend and saw this as an opportunity to get revenge on the person who had bankrupted him and made him think of suicide.

Jacob or Cretien as he was known to the world, took a front row seat and watched the brutal murder as the man dried all the blood of his friend before the immortal walked away.

You didn't need to be genius to figure out what happened next, the man decided to take revenge on the Empire itself and got killed but not before turning a few into Vampires themselves.

Cretien watched his children, yes children, run amuck, some got killed, other's discovered that they could turn people into slaves for their own amusement while a small fraction, thought of using their 'powers' for good.

But he know, Vampires would be mostly seen as creatures of the Night and soon Humans will develop the technology or weaponry to fight back.

The day his eyes finally landed on a young looking fully human Alcuard was the day, he woke up underneath some bloody flowers.

Alcuard was everything, the modern Alcuard was not, he wasn't tainted and he never went berserk as much. He wanted to see the day, the Earth was stained with blood and Alcuard abandoned his humanity.

But sadly, Cretien had other people to see and people to influence and Alcuard was surprised to see a message in blood that said 'To my child Alcuard, remember this day, as the day, you became one of my children, please play nice with your younger brother's and sisters' which oddly inspired a sense of warmth throughout Alcuard very being which left one very confused recent Immortal Vampire, to look around for the source.

Alcuard soon found out what the message meant by 'brother's and sister's' when he realised he wasn't the only vampire around and of course, he got into a fights with them and to pass the time, he also started killing humans, he was a monster so why should he try to be something he was clearly not.

His rampage want on for a long time and the humans were cowering in fear before Sir Hellsing stepped in and forced Alcuard into submission, forced to serve the Hellsing linage for eternity and just when he thought it couldn't get worse, he was locked away without his daily supply of blood and only allowed to come out only to hunt more vampires since he seemed to be unnaturally strong.

But sometimes he swore, that when he was asleep, someone would stroke his hair in a loving parental way and even sing to him but every time, he woke up, nobody was there and he was oddly enough missing the warm touch of whatever it was.

You would think he would report such a thing but since his 'Master's' didn't ask or even have any knowledge of what was happening, he kept his mouth shut but he did occasional ask one or two vampires not in hearing range if anything strange has happened to them and was amazed to find, they all had similar experiences so whatever was happening seemed to be linked to all the Vampires.

The feeling of some parent watching over them.

What confirmed his suspicions was the fact that the woman he dubbed as 'Police Girl' had come to him one day to yell that he should stop crawling into her bed and doing weird things in the night.

He had never laughed so hard in his life as the woman became flushed, at his reaction but boy was the woman persistent when she caught on to the fact, he know what was happening to her and in front his current Master Integra Hellsing who demanded that he tell her about what he know about Police Girl 'condition'.

Oh, well it was fun keeping such a secret and spilled it all out and all three where very surprised on his theory, at the idea of a Parent to all Vampires but before they could even comment, they were called away to deal with Nazi of all people.

Vampire Nazi's who were unbelievably stupid in thinking the connection they had with each other was due to the unnatural way of becoming Vampires, only The Major could really feel the bond and thought something different, than the rest, he was by far the closest.

But the bond was never this strong.

Which only meant that somewhere down on the battle field was the thing that was calling out to him.

It was true, Cretien looked down on top of tower to a burning town, he was oddly well dressed for such a situation like this as the screams of thousands reached his ears, he watched Integra Hellsing shout the orders for Alcuard to release his seals and saw the dead rise from the grave and swallow everything up while the Major was shouting at how wonderful the destruction was and stuff.

Cretien had never thought the man could get creeper but of course he was wrong.

So very wrong.

Cretien decided to come down and make himself known as soon as Alexander Anderson died and Alcuard was allowed to grieve for his long term rival, he was a creator not heatless and all sound of the field practically stopped when they all turned to a really well dressed silver haired man walking calmly and casually towards Alcuard.

It came as no surprise that a zombie of an old soldier was the first to attack which trigger a whole chain while Integra was ready to shout the orders to stop Alcuard attack.

It wasn't even a meter away before they backed off.

More than one mouth hit the floor.

Cretien continued walking as if nothing was wrong and the Zombies parted like the red sea for him, none of them dared to attack him and in no time at all, he was only a meter away from Alcuard.

Alcuard looked at the finely dressed man in front of him with interest, he wondered if the man was strong, he must be to make even his herd scared of him.

Integra opened fire on the man and before everyone eyes, the bullets hit but slid harmless off him, Police Girl opened fire and started shooting the well-dressed man and even the enemy joined in.

Still the bullet's slid off easily, like nothing.

"You have got to be kidding" Walter C. Dornez said, he just tried his wires and they did nothing! Not even a flinch!

"Are you all done?" Cretien said, sounding bored and smirking like a lunatic inside at his sheer awesomeness.

His was hit by another round of heavy fire bullets and somebody even came at him with a knife, the Knife went through but Cretien stood there like their wasn't a knife in his chest and seemed to just now notice the knife, several minutes later and took a hold of the tip and thrust it back, knocking the wind out of the Vampire soldier and killing him instantly on impact with the ground.

If Alcuard wasn't interested before, he was defiantly interested now and so were many others.

"Is nobody going to shoot me or throw any other weapon at me?" Cretien asked looking around, seeing fear in many people's eyes.

"Who are you?" Alcuard asked, with a manic smile.

Cretien smiled turned dark impossibly quick and all the Vampires at close range felt something brush against their senses that sent a shiver down all of their spines.

"That's not nice" Cretien said, scolded "I let my children have a little freedom and this is how it turns out, it seems my face has been lost through history but now it's a good time to remind you all who I am"

Cretien bowed and when he got up, they all were shocked to see tall dark horns coming out of his head and yelled with an expression of pure joy.

"I'm your Daddy!"

And scene!

Just another idea. Review/Fav and Follow!


End file.
